marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Michael van Patrick (Earth-616)
Baron Blitzschlag mentioned Ian as his middle name | CurrentAlias = MVP | Aliases = Mike, Captain America Jr. | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = | Relatives = Professor Abraham Erskine (great-grandfather, deceased); Brian van Patrick (father); MVP, Patrick (clones); Michael, Van, KIA (clones, deceased); | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Camp Hammond, formerly University of Kentucky | Gender = Male | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 173 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Trainee, former university student | Education = University of Kentucky | Origin = Human became a "Super-Soldier" through a lifetime of experimental diets and isometric physical training to naturally augment his body to the pinnacle of human conditioning | PlaceOfBirth = Liberty, Kentucky | PlaceOfDeath = Combat Simulator, Camp Hammond, Connecticut | Creators = Dan Slott; Stefano Caselli | First = Civil War Battle Damage Report #1 | First2 = | Death = Avengers: The Initiative #1 | HistoryText = Origin During his research into what would ultimately become the super-soldier serum, Dr. Abraham Erskine outlined a special Brazilian revolutionary diet and isometric exercise regimen that he theorized would create a super-soldier. However, because the diet and regime required a lifetime of adherence in order to produce the desired results, this research was rejected by the US government who demanded super soldiers that could be produced immediately, not over the course of years. Erskine passed over his methodology when he perfected his serum. When Erskine was assassinated, what little research pertaining to the serum was sequestered by the government, his prior research notes were deemed irrelevant to not even classify as secret; thus they were passed down through his family, finally ending up in the hands of his grandson, Brian van Patrick who used the research to develop a successful organic food business. Training When his son Michael was born, Brian decided to test out the diet and the exercise regime on the boy to see if his grandfather's theories were right. As it happened, the theories were correct, and within twenty years, Michael Van Patrick became one of the greatest student athletes in the country, earning a scholarship to the University of Kentucky. However, when reporters discovered that Michael was the great-grandson of the man who created Captain America, he came under heavy scrutiny. Though the testing all showed that his abilities were due to training, Michael lost his scholarship, and nearly lost every award he'd ever received. 50-State Initiative The creation of the 50-State Initiative offered Michael another chance. Dubbed "MVP", Michael was recruited by Justice as part of the Initiative. At Camp Hammond, he broke the course record for non-speedsters, impressing most of the other trainees and S.H.I.E.L.D. members. He was compared to the late Captain America. dubbed comedically as "Captain America Jr." Death MVP was killed during an incident when Armory's Tactigon raged out of control. His autopsy revealed that although MVP didn't possess any special powers, his body was genetically perfect. Clones After his death Dr. Blitzschlag's analysis and advocacy, Michael's genome was too perfect a test subject to simply allow to rot; despite objections, Blitzschlag performed cloning experiments on MVP's body, first cloning it at least four times. One of the clones was given the identity of the late Michael van Patrick and sent back home. Justice later took Cloud 9 to the van Patrick home as part of her therapy to visit with MVP's family. They were both shocked to find MVP seemingly alive and well; unaware that he was not the real Michael, but one of his clones. Scarlet Spiders The other three clones were given the names Michael, Van and Patrick, and together they formed the Scarlet Spiders. All three clones showed what Dr. Blitzschlag called strange behavior, seemingly connected to their genetic source. The clones seemed to be unaware of their origin, and called Dr. Blitzschlag their father. KIA Later, a fifth clone was created. This clone refused the identity of "Ian" and called himself Michael van Patrick. Once connected with the alien weapon Tactigon, this clone received information about MVP's death and grew enraged. Dubbing himself KIA, the clone began acting revenge on the people he felt were to blame for his death, killing one of the Scarlet Spider clones before going on a rampage in Camp Hammond. He is eventually stopped by a gas filled kiss from Cloud 9, who Michael Van Patrick had a crush on, then mind wiped by device from Baron Von Blitzschlag. | Powers = | Abilities = Naturally-Enhanced Physiology: Michael's physiology has been naturally augmented since his infancy without the need of any special drugs, steroids, radiation or genetic engineering. Michael's abilities are the result of a lifetime of a special revolutionary diet that was obtained in Brazil combined with a special isometric exercise regimen. Down to the genetic level; the result of the biochemicals present in the foods consumed slowly augmented his biochemistry. According to Von Blitzschlag, he stated "every cell in his body is perfection". He engaged in a daily regimen of rigorous exercise, including aerobics, weight lifting, and gymnastics to keep himself at peak human condition. His entire body is composed of healthy cells, having achieved the desired biochemical effect of the Super Soldier Serum without the actual serum or Vita-Ray exposure. | Strength = 800 lbs. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Abraham Erskine Experiment Category:Athletic Skills Category:Camp Hammond Trainees Category:Acrobats